the creations of Jessie and Jenny
by jessiefun59
Summary: gargamel tries to get back the smurfs he creates 2 new naughties to help him out will both soon find out that there both being used or will only one remain with gargamel
1. Chapter 1

The Creations of Jessie and Jenny

**(my frist fan fic plz not mean comments leave suggestions if u have any )**

***Jessie:has red hair with black highlights***

***jenny:has purple hair with black highlights***

Gargamel: *walks back and forth trying to think of a plan* i need a plan to finally help me capture the smurfs!

if i only had some helpers other than those traders Smurfette, Vexy, and that idiot Hackus !

ahh a plan i shall create more naughties but these will have the hardest stones as hearts so they wont betray me for those smurfs!

Azeral: I don't think thats a good idea *azeral meows*

Garagamel: what do you mean this isn't a good idea azreal... it's a brilliant idea *starts to gather ingredients and spell books* this shall defently work! *evil laughs*

*he mixes the ingredents* what shall i name them ah yes yes one will be jenny and the other will be Jessie

*Jessie and Jenny open their eyes* *gargamel evil laughs and so does jenny and Jessie*

Jessie and Jenny : who are we and where are we?

Gargamel: well my dears you are Jessie *points to the red-haired naughty with black highlights* and you are Jenny *points to the purple haired naughty with black highlights*

Jessie and Jenny: just one more question... who are you? stop repeating what i said stop that

Gargamel: I am your father and u 2 are sisters

Jessie: so your our father

Jenny: and were sisters

Gargamel: Yes my dears Now i have a task for both of you

Jessie and Jenny: what is it father?

Gargamel: go bring me a smurf!

Jessie and Jenny: whats a smurf?

Gargamel: oh right...well smurfs are like you but there blue and they always seem happy and joyful and most of them are boys

Jenny and Jessie:Really... what a nightmare!... didn't I just say *point to each other*

Gargamel: yes I know! you girls stay right here i have to get you 2 something

*goes to a cabinit and gets two small wands* well my dears i have to give u something

Jenny and Jessie: reallywhat is it?

Gargamel: *shows them wands that are their size* There wands of you very own my dears

Jenny and Jessie: oh yay! *both grab a wand*

Gargamel: hold on my dears let me acivate them frist *puts a few drop of essence to each wand*

Jessie and Jenny: *both start to zap all around the room*

Gargamel: well you both know how to use you wands well go get me a smurf

Jessie and Jenny: yes father

Gargamel: good now go!

Jenny and Jessie:  
*Walk outside to the forest*

**At Smurfvillage **

Smurfette: hey vexy want to go to the forest and pick some flowers

Vexy: sure why not

Smurfette: oh yay! let's go

*both girls start to walk towards the forest*

**at the forest**

Smurfette: come on vexy were almost there

Vexy: ok ok im going

Smurfette: come on lets pick a few and head back

Vexy: ok ill pick the smurfiest ones

* Jenny and Jessie are behind a flower bush and sopt smurfette and vexy*

Jessie and Jenny: *whisper* so those are smurfs*

Smurfette: oms thoses flowers look so smurfy vexy let's get some *points to the bush where Jenny and Jessie are at*

Jenny: oms they're coming this way *whispers to Jessie*

Jessie: we have to stay still and not move we can't make it obvious *whispers to Jenny*

Vexy: um ok *follows smurfette*

Smurfette:starts picking flowers come on vexy

Vexy: ok ok *starts picking flowers*

Smurfette: isn't this amazing

Vexy: yes it is *grabs flowers then the bush moves* Um smurfette the bush just moved

Smurfette: oh vexy its just the wind

Vexy: um i trust you

*both girls notice that the bush moves but really hard*

Smurfette: um vexy

Vexy: um ya Smurfette

Smurfette: um i think it wasn't the wind... whoever is there should show their self's or self *takes out wand and points all around*

Jessie and Jenny: uh oh they know where here *both whisper*

Vexy: im goning to check in back of this bush *starts walking*

Smurfette: um vexy dont ill go

smurfette and vexy: I'll go no I'll go ok we'll both go

*both girls start walking towards the back of the bush where Jessie and Jenny are at*

Jessie and Jenny: oh no where busted *whisper to eachother*

**to be continued...**

**admit help me out **

**have suggestion comment below or something**

**no hate plz**


	2. Chapter 2

**(so sorry if i left u wondering admit was trying to find a way to start this chapter hope you guys like)**

jessie: let me teleport us in the back of them *whispers*

jenny: great idea *whispers back to jessie*

jessie: *takes out wand and teleports both in the back of smurfette and vexy*

vexy: is anyone there comeout

smurfette: we wont hurt you *starts to take out wand*

jessie and jenny: you wont hurt us... but... we will hurt you!

smurfette and vexy: who what? *both turn around and see jessie and jenny*

smurfette: who are you 2?

vexy: ya and who send you?

jessie: im jessie and shes jenny

jenny: yes and our father send us no matter lets see what father will do with u smurfs!

smurfette: oh no vexy run i will deal with these besides how hard can it be

jessie and jenny: *both girls take out there wands and point them at smurfette and vexy*

vexy: um ya... run smurfette *stars to run*

smurfette: um i agree *runs with vexy*

jenny: jessie chase after blondie ill go after the other one!

jessie: uh whatever. hey blondie hold up

smurfette: no your going to smurfnap me to gargamel

jessie: well u leave me no chocie *uses wand and knocks out smurfette*

smurfette:nooooooo!*falls on the ground*

jessie: got one *screams*

jenny: hey get back here *screams to vexy*

vexy: no! make me *continues runing*

jenny: i wanted to do this finaly i get to use this *uses wand and knocks out vexy*

jessie where are you? *she screams*

jessie: im over here*screams and carries smurfette*

jenny: lets go before they wake up

jessie: ok. father will b impresed with us

**(i know its short hope u enjoyed **

**suggestions? plz i will love for you to review)**


End file.
